


怀表

by Triglav



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 一名巫师会在十七岁生日得到什么？





	怀表

那块费比安·普威特从不离身的金表，吉蒂翁·普威特也有一块一模一样的。  
他们是孪生兄弟，普威特先生和夫人喜欢给他们买相同的东西。两个人共享幼时的玩具，穿的麻瓜衣服从尺码款式到颜色搭配分毫不差，十一岁那年买的魔杖杖芯来自同一条龙的神经、杖身是同一棵壮年柏木的树枝，能分辨出二人魔杖异同的只有奥利凡德先生和他们自己。  
十七岁生日那天，他们得到了两块同款金表。  
普威特家每一代总有双胞胎，双胞胎们也总是调皮捣蛋。他们收到的这份礼物据说来自曾祖父辈，那一代的普威特兄弟曾把他们的怀表变成麻瓜们发明的旧式手枪，在格兰芬多的公共休息室表演麻瓜决斗礼仪。  
费比安的表有一块刮痕、玻璃老是雾蒙蒙的，吉蒂翁的表时常走快或者走慢一分钟，需要他每天校准。他经常会忘记，费比安比他细心一点，默不作声就把时间调好了。  
在巫师界，最不缺的就是几百年的老古董，费比安和吉蒂翁都明白，他们得到的馈赠在当铺甚至值不了几个加隆，但是：  
「我戴着这块表比你帅。」吉蒂翁咧着嘴，对他的孪生兄弟说。  
成年以后，他们不再像幼时那样热衷让别人猜他俩谁是谁。吉蒂翁把头发留到衣领以下的长短，费比安戴莫名其妙的戒指，还谈了个女朋友。他们找到工作、从家里搬了出去，租住同一间公寓，为凤凰社做事……他们不再买相同的衣服，除了他们自己以外，相同的只有那块怀表。那是父母对他们的祝福与爱，是普威特家沉甸甸的历史。吉蒂翁有一次试图把自己的怀表变成麻瓜的手枪——就像他的曾叔祖父那样——里面的齿轮不幸地弹了出来，他不得不找亚瑟·韦斯莱帮忙修。亚瑟那时候在追求他的小妹妹莫莉，第二天就把完好如初的手表还给他。「指针还是需要每天校准。」亚瑟说，吉蒂翁猛拍这小伙子的肩膀，在费比安面前为亚瑟说了不少好话。  
费比安和女朋友分手了，吉蒂翁不留情面地嘲笑他。当晚两个人喝了好多黄油啤酒，被海格嘲讽「你们喝这个居然也能醉」。  
他们仍旧住在一起，白天去对角巷上班，晚上在伦敦或者爱丁堡的地下秘密集$会。后来伏地魔的威胁与日俱增，不列颠情势危急，可他们仍然能把任何见缝插针的聚会里的任何人——也许除了阿拉斯托·穆迪——逗得哈哈大笑。  
……直到一九八一年的秋天。  
食死徒的阿瓦达索命咒穿过金色的怀表，洞穿了吉蒂翁·普威特的心脏。失去生命的、处在「青年」的末尾的高个子巫师的身体跌落到台阶底下，和他的孪生兄弟的尸身堆叠在一起。他的怀表碎了，指针断裂、齿轮崩散，一如那时候的霍格沃茨和不列颠。  
费比安·普威特和吉蒂翁·普威特，在那个夜晚、在他们生命的最后一刻，解决了数量五倍于他们的食死徒。弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱缠着母亲问了半年的「F舅舅和G舅舅为什么不来看我们」，珀西从那一年开始习惯紧锁眉头，年纪更大一点的比尔和查理已经懂事，母亲独自饮泣的时候，他们会带着弟弟们去后院，帮父亲处理地精、打魁地奇。  
费比安的怀表被凤凰社的人找回来了，连同吉蒂翁那块表的残骸一起。费比安的怀表除了那块陈旧刮痕之外再无其他印记。它仍有起雾的毛病，被莫莉妥帖地收在她梳妆台的抽屉里面，每个月拿出来一次，仔仔细细地做保养。  
亚瑟尝试了很久，他所知道的每一句修复咒语都被他用了很多遍，还弄来麻瓜的书、对照着那些繁复的指示一步一步做，却仍没在下葬前修好吉蒂翁的表。学生时代，他曾经靠着修好这块表的丰功伟绩成功搞定女朋友的一位兄长。现在那位兄长和他的孪生兄弟都不在了，怀表也再也修不好了。亚瑟把勉强拼成原形的怀表放进吉蒂翁的棺木，在内心向对方重复了好多遍「对不起」。  
没有葬礼。形势不允许他们那么做。两位英年早逝的战士在普威特家的故土永眠，下葬匆促，莫莉为墓碑镌刻铭文时手一直抖。  
「费比安·普威特和吉蒂翁·普威特，最勇敢的巫师、最伟大的朋友、最温柔的兄弟。」  
十六年以后，莫莉把费比安的旧表当做成年礼物送给了「大难不死的男孩」。她给罗恩买了一块新的金表，给哈利的则更有纪念意义。那处刮痕并不比费比安·普威特刚得到它时更显眼，莫莉告诉哈利，这块表的表面容易起雾。  
怀表的前主人和他的孪生兄弟，正沉睡在苏格兰荒乡僻壤的坟冢。他们不知道这块表被送给了谁，不知道自己的外甥们和外甥女成为了什么样的人，不知道以前最喜欢缠着自己的那个、当时还是个小不点的弗雷德·韦斯莱也在与食死徒的战斗中死去。弗雷德的孪生兄弟没有和他在一起。  
……可是费比安和吉蒂翁的意志仍然存在、他们的信念仍然存在，他们的爱仍然存在。  
这一切都将和费比安·普威特的旧怀表一道，作为你一生的馈赠，流传到下一个黎明。

「……差不多就是这么一回事。」哈利说。  
十七岁的詹姆斯·天狼星·波特盯着父亲推过来的那个小盒子看。有好一会儿，父子俩都没说话。  
「……谢谢您。也谢谢莫莉外婆……还有费比安舅公和吉蒂翁舅公，我猜。」最后詹姆斯说。  
他郑重地戴上曾属于费比安·普威特和哈利·波特的那块怀表。莫莉·韦斯莱微笑着，拥抱了他。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 原文是手表，不管，就当怀表。  
16年6月旧文。


End file.
